Of Bad Wolf and Time Lords
by Emily Kattalakis
Summary: Make sure you read BTDC first!, this is the second part of my trilogy. Rose gets back in time from the eleventh Doctor to the tenth, but she is not the only one who find the way back to him.
1. Prologo

**Make sure you read "Before the Darkness comes" first![http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7933758/1/Before_the_darkness_comes], this is the second part of my "Soteria" trilogy, you would find out what is that the Doctor remembers at the end of "Before the Darkness Come" and who was that mysterious woman.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what my imagination does, all the other things belong to the BBC quotes from "Partners in Crime".**

* * *

**Cheswick-June 2008**

'_How do people do that!_' Donna asked to herself angry, they knock on the door or the phone rings just as you step in the shower or entering in the bed; She had just come back from her trip to Egypt, get inside her cozy bed when that bloody knock woke her up.

"It better be something good!" she said as she open the door, there in front of her, was a beautiful young woman, long blond hair, dark glasses covering her eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans along with a long coat.

"Hello Donna Noble" the woman said slowly as she takes her glasses of, revealing her honey eyes.

"Hurry up blonde! I want to sleep" Donna demanded losing her temper.

"Tell me are you still looking for the Doctor?" '_Oh that cought her attention_', Rose though when Donnas' eyes open large.

As soon as those words left Rose lips Donna grab her and take her inside the house, she sit her on the couch and stand in front of her, like a teacher in front of a problematic student.

"Speak!"

Without any trace of being intimidated by her, the blond girl takes a small white paper bag from her coat and took a piece of candy. "Jelly babies?" she asked with a smile betting her candy.

"I don't want any bloody jelly babies, just tell me about the Doctor!"

"If you still want to find him, go there" the blond girl gives her a business card.

"Adipose industries" Donna muted reading the words in the card frowning confused, when she get her eyes out of the card and back to the girl, she wasn't there anymore. "Wha..wha..what!"

* * *

It's been a week since Martha left, and after he got in contact with UNIT to get her a job he had avoided earth like it was poisoned, but now the TARDIS bring him here, Rassilon knows why, oh his cheeky ship with a mind of her own.

"Can you at least give me a clue?"

He asked and the ship show him a commercial of Adipose industries, a miracle way of loosing weight.

"Are you saying I need to lose weight?"

Laughing he took his coat and step out of the ship, without any idea of what a day was going to be, or the woman he was going to find again.

* * *

"Donna!" he scream in shock as he saw the ginger woman at the other side of the corridor, looking at him through the round window.

"Doc-tor!" he saw her lips moving forming the words.

"Wh - what - w - what?" he asked still in shock at the situation.

Ignoring his question Dona scream **"**Oh! My! *God*!"

"How?" the Doctor answer confused.

"It's me!" she gesticulate pointing at her face with both hands

The doctor nodded, gesturing to his eyes, then Donna "Yeah, I can see that."

Pointing to where she's standing, then two thumbs up "Oh, this... is... *brilliant*!"

"W - wha - what the hell are *you* *doing* *there*?" he asked pointing at where Donna was.  
**  
"**I was**" **pointing to eyes "Looking for" then at The Doctor "You!"

Points at himself questioningly "What for?"

Donnamimic reading the paper "Read it..." Typing fingers in the air "... on the Internet..." wiggling fingers around her mouth "... so weird..." Walking fingers "... crept along..." thumb into room, hand-as-mouth "... heard them talking..." ducks down, comes back up, points "... looked, ah! *You*! " thumbs back at the blond woman with black glasses by the name of Miss Foster "Th..." Donna starts saying when the woman interrupts.

Miss Foster turns and looks right at The Doctor and he turns to see Miss Foster "Are we interrupting you?" she asked.

Donna runs, while the Doctor locks the door with his sonic screwdriver and raises his window-cleaning cradle to the roof before racing to the stairs. Where he crash against Donna.

"It's you!, the blonde was right!" she exclaimed exited once they stop hugging.

"_What blond?"_ The Doctor was going to ask but Donna keep talking. "And you are wearing the same suit, don't you ever change?, and you are so thin eat a sandwich for god sake!"

"Not now" he whined taking her hand he started to run through the stairs.

Later on they found out what was going on, the blond woman-Miss Foster- was in fact Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi nursery fleet, intergalactic class, who has been hired by the Adipose first family to breed the next generation of the species from humans following the loss of their breeding planet.

They were going to argue, the Doctor has a really nice argument against what she was doing, including galactic low against using a level 5 planet to breed.

Donna also had something to said, once she started investigating Adipose Industries, following the words from the blond and her own investigation, she found Stacy Campbell who was taking the pills, she die, dissolving into white blobs of fat.

But an alien ship appears over the building, cutting all lines of though.

"Premature labour" Miss Fosters whisper to herself as the family came looking for their kids. "The planet it's back!, Adipose 3 it's back!" she smile before noticing what does that mean, they didn't need her any more, and the Adipose first family knew that her actions where illegal.

"They are going to kill you" the Doctor whisper understanding her situation.

"What? Why!" Donna asked, she didn't like the woman, but didn't want her dead.

"She is the accomplice" the Doctor answer.

"Premature labour will kill anyone that took the pill" Miss Foster warn them "They will kill me, and there it's nothing anyone can do about it, but if you want to save those people, you will have to hurry up"

Donna run to the window and saw millions of those white blobs of fat walking to the building. "Oh my god!, Doctor!" the Doctor look outside and he sigh.

"How do we stop it?" she scolded taking Miss Foster from the shoulders.

"I know how, the inducer in the basement, come with me Donna!"

The Doctor took Donna's hand and started to run to the basement, they got inside the cupboard the doctor used to hide during the day.

"Did you find someone? Doctor?" Donna asked while he try to fix the problem to access the inducer.

"I did, Martha, Martha Jones, she got back to her family"

"I change my life you know, I went and travel and have a nice time but...it's not the same, it's all so boring I think what I want to said is...uhm I'm sorry for saying no the first time..."that is when she stop talking noticing the Doctor wasn't paying attention to her. "Oi are you listening to my space boy!"

"Yeah Yeah" he said distracted as he used his sonic screwdriver to stop the process by unscrewing his capsule and attaching it to his Inducer, but the Adipose family doubles the power. The Doctor begins to panic as he finds himself unable to stop the imminent deaths of a million people.

"I have other pill!" Donna suddenly remembers, she look in her pockets and give the pill to the Doctor. "See Donna Noble, pockets they are brilliant!" the Doctor grinned taking the pill which he use to overload the system, saving everyone.

They run outside just in time to see the levitation beams taking the 'babies', the Doctor smile looking up waving to one of the Adipose who wave back.

"You are not going to make it explode? Are you?" Donna asked waving too.

"No I won't, they are kids, they can't help where they came from"

"Oh, well that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good." Donna smile at him.

"Yeah she did" he sniff before he continued "And I hurt her" she whisper the last part to himself "She fancied me"

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna said when suddenly notice what was she doing "I'm waving at fat!"

The Doctor laugh but the humour dies when they saw Miss Foster fall from one of the levitation beams.

Minutes later as they walk in the direction of Donna's car the Doctor remember the words that Donna try to tell him in the cupboard. "The last time, with Martha, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate." He started saying distracted.

"You just want to mate?" she repeated scolded.

"I just want *a* mate!" he try to explain.

"You're not matin' with me Sunshine!" Donna complain.

"A mate! I want *a* mate! A Friend" he repeated and now Donna understood "Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense! I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing, y'know, alien nothing!".

"So...you coming?" he asked unsecured.

"Oh yes! And I'm more than ready" she said opening the trunk of the car and started taking her bags.

"Ah hat box?, what do you need a hat box for?" he asked as she keep giving him thing to carry.

"Planet of the hats I'm ready!"

She said enthusiastic and put the car key under the bumper like she always did when she borrowed her mum's car and after a quick call she when walking with him to the TARDIS.

"Where do you want to go first?" the Doctor asked thinking how was he suppose to open the TARDIS door "Two and a half miles, that way" she said pointing somewhere the Doctor didn't see because of the million things he was caring.

As soon as they got to the TARDIS, Donna open the door whiteout any problem and the Doctor drop what was caring as he hear her scream. "It's you!"

Now without his vision blocked he saw the blond woman sitting in the ramp at the entrance of the TARDIS, the blond woman with the smile he could live a thousand years and never forget, immediately he felt his hearts racing like they always did when he see his Rose Marion Tyler.

"Who are you!" the Doctor demanded to know with a growling voice and face covered in red rage using his sonic screwdriver pointing at her face.

The Oncoming Storm is inn.

**TBC**

* * *

**I hope you like the second part of my trilogy.  
**

**As always thank you to The Doctor Rose my lovely beta for her work!**

**And as you can see even if the chapter essentially the same as the episode, it's different enough to make you read it, I hope, please tell me what you think so I can continue with it or drop it.**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Quotes taked from "Time Crash" I know my time line is all wibbly wobbly. =)  
**_

* * *

_**Previously on Of Bad Wolf and Time Lords.**_

As soon as they got to the TARDIS, Donna open the door whit out any problem and the Doctor drop what was caring as he hear her scream. "It's you!"

Now without his vision blocked he saw the blond woman sitting in the ramp at the entrance of the TARDIS, the blond woman with the smile he could live a thousand years and never forget, immediately he felt his hearts racing like they always did when he see her Rose Marion Tyler.

"Who are you!" the Doctor demanded to know with a growling voice and face covered in red rage using his sonic screwdriver pointing at her face.

The Oncoming Storm is inn.

**Chapter 1.**

"So still rude and not ginger" Rose smile trying to hide the fear he was making her feel with that look of pure hate in his eyes, that explain why was he called the Oncoming Storm, it was like fighting one, it make you feel insignificant against it.

"Who .are .you?" he repeated his question.

"I'm me, I'm Rose" She stands up getting closer to him closer to him.

"_Rose?"_ Donna tough maybe that was the Rose he had lost the first time they met, but why was the Doctor so convinced that she wasn't his Rose?, and how did she did that Houdini act in her house, she had so many questions but...the Doctor had almost the same look in his face that he had so long ago when he killed the Racknos, but now it was worst, the hate in his eyes was mixed with pain of seeing that girl...or something pretending to be her, it was the scariest thing she had ever seen.

"You can't be, it's impossible!"

"You teach me to believe in the impossible" Rose smile standing a couple of steps in front of him.

"But you can't be, Rose is trapped in a parallel world, I try everything to find a way back to her, I did"

"Then how come I remember this, the first thing you said to me was, 'hello uhm new teeth that is weird'" Rose said tying to imitate his voice and he smile. "Was that a smile?" Rose asked.

"No" the Doctor answer calming down. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really you?"He asked as his shaking hand stroked Rose's cheek.

"It's really me, your pink and yellow girl" Rose smile whit her tongue between her teeth.

"Oh kiss her already!" Donna demanded and they suddenly remember they weren't alone, but that didn't stop them from the bone churching hug they shared, the Doctor shove his face on her neck –it was all he could do to not snog her senseless there in front of Donna-, smiling at her scent of strawberries, time and Rose, smiling at the feeling of her body against him once again after all this time; Rose did the same, even if she just saw 'Eleven'-as she decide to call the Doctor with whom she defeated the Daleks last time and stop the darkness- this was her Doctor, the one that was made for her according to the words of other of the Time Lords she had encounter before.

"I'm going to give you some time in private while I go to find a room...because I'm staying right?" Donnas asked a little nervous about the answer.

"Of course you will Donna Noble!" Rose smile at her "And I promise as soon as you have your room we go to eat some chips and I will explain" she said the last words looking at the Doctor, she could feel all the question forming in his head.

Happy with the arrangement Donna took two of her suitcases and walked following the Doctor's instructions to find a room for her "I'm coming back for the others in just a second" she promise disappearing in one of the hallways.

The Doctor look at Rose, still not believing that she had come back, to him.

He wanted to finish his sentence.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted...so much, but was to scared of do anything and wake up...like always.

"I've miss you so much" Rose said with a broken voice as the tears filled her eyes

"As much as I have missed you" the Doctor answer as his right hand cleans the tears from her left cheek he leaned and kissed away the tears from her right cheek; Rose closed her eyes and she waited for him to kiss her in the lips when they got interrupted by the TARDIS sending them away.

The Doctor looked around, worried about Rose and the movement of the TARDIS, just to find her standing thank to the help of a man he knew oh so well. "What!" The Doctor shouted looking at the man with the Edwardian cricketer's uniform; he wore a cream coloured frock coat with his hat, striped trousers and of course the celery on his lapel.

Yep, that was his fifth self talking to Rose.

_What?_

"Ryssa!" Five cry happy hugging Rose as she said "Sorry I'm not her" but she hug him back any way "As you are not the same you I once met".

_What! _Ten keep saying inside his mind trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh right she was a parallel you...so you must be this universes Ryssa"

"Close, my name it's actually Rose"

"And you are different to, Ryssa had chocolate hair, the strawberry and chocolate girl"

"Yeah the Professor called her like that, we met Casanova he fancied him" Rose said with a cheeky smile.

"So you haven't found this universe Professor yet?" Five asked curious.

"Oh in this universe he isn't called like that..." Rose started to explain when she remembers something "And when I met that universe you, he was ginger!"

"Oh that it's so unfair!" both Doctors whined at once and Rose laugh at their faces when Five notice Ten.

"Oh there it goes! The frowny face! I remember that one! Mind you, a bit saggier than I ought to be. Hair's a bit greyer. That's 'cause of me, though. Two of us together has shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back into place when we get you home. You'll never close that coat again but never mind that! Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery... yeah. Brave choice, celery. But fair play to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." Ten said excited about meeting his past self.

"Shut up! There is something very wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very very quickly. And it would help... it really would help... if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him!" Five said running around the TARDIS trying to find what was wrong.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry... Doctor." Ten sit next to Rose. "So you have always been rude?"

"I'm not..." Ten started to answer when he notice five lack of hat "Oh!, the back of our head!" he shut with a big grin.

"What?" Five asked.

"Sorry, sorry...it's just not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head...mind you" Ten explain but his smile die a little "I can see why you wear a hat; I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

Five turns irritably at Rose "Where did you find this idiot? And what have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one? Coral?"

"Well, I..."Ten started to explain when Five interrupted "It's worse than the leopard skin!" he put his glasses and look at him.

"OH! And out they come, the brainy specs! You don't really need them, you just think they make you look really clever!"

"They look good tough" Rose smile at Five and he grinned in return.

"I wear specs too" Ten said putting his glasses on.

"I know you do Doctor, and you look really good too" Rose said and they grin at each other.

"_Doctor?"_ Five tough looking at them, He knew Ryssa was looking for a Time Lord called The Professor, so he assumed Rose was looking for the same man and when they met was just a coincidence an error Ryssa made trying to find her Time Lord.

"_Oh in this universe he isn't called like that..."_

He remember Rose's words from a couple of minutes ago, does that means...

"Who are you?" Five asked looking at Ten.

"I am you, with a new face!" he slaps his own cheeks "Check out this bone structure, Doctor because one day you're going to be shaving it!"

"What I don't get" Rose asked interrupting "How come you are here?, Did you cross our time line?"

"I think we are in two TARDISes at once" Five explained looking at the time rotor.

"Did Ryssa just leave?" Ten asked and Five nodded "She just leave, and you just appeared here, two of the same from different universes in different time lines in the same TARDIS in different moments of her time stream, collided, and bloop, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers!" Ten explained speaking faster as the words came to his mind. "Two TARDISes"

"That made sense" Five muted to himself "That's an alert! Level 5!" he adjust his glasses, and he hurries around the console; As Ten run around in the other direction with Rose looking at them amused. "Indicating a temporal collision!, you were right! two TARDISes have merged, It's like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS! That's a paradox… It could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of..." Ten movethe monitor over so Five can see "Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium" he sighs "That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

Ten pulls his sonic screwdriver from an inner jacket pocket_ "_Need this?" Five didn't pay much attention to him as he attack the keyboard "Nah, I'm fine." He answered.

"Oh, of course – you mostly went hands free, didn't you?" He said shoving the screwdriver back to his pocket _"Like, 'Hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe using a kettle and some string'_" That cough Five attention "_And 'Look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable._'"

"Does he have a switch to shut him off?" Five asked looking at Rose "Not that I know of" she sigh.

"Oi!" Ten exclaimed but the cloister bell interrupted. "Yep, right on time, that's my cue"

"In less than a minute, we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Five explained worried to Rose.

"BUT don't worry" Ten assure them "I know exactly how this all works out, watch" he said making his 'TARDIS-dance' as Rose used to call it, but this time it wasn't to make the machine fly. "Venting the thermo-buffer! Restoring the helmic regulator! And just to finish off, let's fry those cyclon crystals!" he explained to himself when Five stop him grabing his arm "You'll blow up the TARDIS!"

"Only way out"

" Who told you that?"

" You told me that!"Ten hits a switch and they look up at the column blinding white light.

"A supernova and a black hole at the exact same instant …" Five said understanding "Explosion cancels out implosion." Ten continued "Matter remains constant."Five finish.

"Brilliant" Ten grinned at Rose "See? I AM impressive" he winked and Rose giggled.

" Far too brilliant! I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that"

"Sorry mate, you still haven't and I didn't even have to think about it"

"You remembered."

"Because you will remember."

"Oh my god if you keep having this wibbly wobbly conversation I'm gonna past out" Rose exclaimed, it was confused enough with one Doctor, but two? Two was madness!

"Right! TARDISes are separating...sorry, Doctor, time's up!" Ten said with a smile "Back to long ago! Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and the Mara? Time Lords in funny hats and the Master, oh, he just showed up again, same as ever!"

"Oh no. Really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"Five asked curious."No! No beard this time well, a wife." Ten smile as he waived.

"Take care you pink and yellow girl" Five said to Rose with a smile "You too" she said and kiss his cheek before he disappear completely. "Blimey that was weird meeting an older you" Rose smile as he sit next to her on the captain chair "You know. I loved being him. Back when I first started at the very beginning I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young...and then I was him!. It was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted"

"You still do that" Rose bump her shoulder against his "I still do that, the voice thing, I got that from him!" he smile enthusiastic "Oh! and the trainers!"

"I like the trainers" Rose smile at him before turning serious "That explain why you ask me twice, you remembered this vaguely but remember, that is why you ask me twice"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell" stretch the word tilting his head to the right "I remember Ryssa, just bits and pieces"

"Ohhh but what happened with this? All of this?" Rose asked a little disappointed.

"Oh that memory is blocked away until the cloister bell rings" he explain simply

"Uhm Doctor?"Rose asked suddenly remembering something "Where is Donna?"

"Donna!" he shutter standing up he run to find Donna's room.

"If you wanted some time alone with Rose you could have told me, you didn't have to lock me up in this room you dumbo!" Donna argued and the Doctor hides behind Rose who just come to them.

"It wasn't his fault, there was a problem with two TARDISes and two Doctors, I guess the TARDIS close the door so you won't end up in the wrong one" Rose explained remaining calm, and Donna sigh "Fine, let's go get those chips and when we come back you" Donna pointed the Doctor "put all my things in my room" Donna ordered with a look in her eyes that didn't accept a no for answer.

"Of we go then!" The Doctor ran to the consol room.

**TBC.**

* * *

**I hope you like it, R&R!**


End file.
